Naruto and the Black Wolf
by zeldawolffang
Summary: A Konoha ninja named Jim finds a strange sword That gives him Demonic power when his best friend and team mate is sent through a portal through time he chases after her and just so happens to come Upon Uzumaki Naruto Will Jim and team 7 be able to find Jim's best friend? No pairings Sakura Bashing no flameing this is my first story so there will be some Zelda aspects not many


CHAPTER 1: DEMONIC SWORD KURAIKA

It was a hot sunny day, and Jim, Kira Inuzuka, and her ninken Hikari were outside Gate 21 of the Forest of Death. Jim was a boy with spiky black hair that went in all directions with dark brown eyes he stood at 5 feet 1 inches tall he wore a blue tee shirt and black jeans and black ninja sandals and his signature black jack it was made of a sturdy cloths materiel and its length went all the way to his knees with the kanji for black wolf stitched onto the back right of the shoulder it also had a hood he wore a black belt and clipped on it was a pouch filled with kunai and shiriken and a few sealing scrolls with supplies in them he is 13 and a konoha headband and had wight skin tone and has been a Genin for 1 year. kira had long brow hair that went to her lower back she had it in a ponytail and had brown eyes she stood at 5 feet 2 inches she wore a black tee shirt and some jeans and blue ninja sandals she had a pouch clipped to her brown belt filled with ninja tools she also had the inuzuka clan markings on her face she had a tanish skin tone and wore a konoha headband she was also 13 and is on the same team as Jim, hikari has dark black fur with a wight mark across her chest and had brown eyes.

"I dare you to spend a night in the Forest of Death, Jim. If you do i'll give you something really cool" Kira, a female Inuzuka, said in a daunting voice. "You're on!" Jim said with a cocky tone, Then he bolted over the gate into the forest. After jumping from tree to tree for ten minutes he comes across a clearing. In the small area of no foliage he finds a sword glowing a faint red stuck in a stump. "What is this sword doing here? Is it...Glowing?" Feeling drawn to the sword Jim walks over to it. Cautiously he reaches towards it and grabs a hold of the hilt. Suddenly everything fades to black.

When he opened his eyes he was laying sprawled out in a grassy plain staring at the starry sky which in the middle was a very large full moon that had a faint red glow to it. "Ugh..Where am I?" Jim said. suddenly a booming voice came from the middle of the plain as it said "_You are in your mindscape pup_." Jim was startled by the voice as he looked to see a inky black colored wolf standing where the voice came from. "Who said that!?" the confused boy said. "_I am Kuraika_" said the wolf. "Y-You can talk!?" Jim said as he staggered back looking at the wolf. "_I am the spirit of the sword you saw in the Forest of Death. If you want to wield me you will need to take a test." _the mighty wolf said. "Why would I want that sword?" Jim said. "_I can give you immense power." _he said. "Okay then i'll take your test!" Jim said enthusiastically. "_Answer this. If you were to pass what would you do with my power?"_ the wolf asked with a serious expression. "To protect my precious people" Jim said deeply "_I will allow you to take my test but you must fight this demon first to test your current strength" _the wolf said as a demon is summoned. "Alright then lets go!" Jim said when Kuraika appeared in his hands.

Jim rushed the demon and went for a overhead slash but the demon dodged to the left the demon slashed with its claws at Jim chest but at the last second Jim manged to lean back enough and it only clipped his shirt Jim spun around and got behind the demon and stabbed kuraika through its head killing it instantly. ''wow that was easy'' said Jim slightly confused.

_''you have passed pup now you may wield me''_ said the wolf sprite as Jim faded from his mindscape.

''ugh...was that all a dream?'' said a confused Jim._'' no pup it was all real'' _said kuraika. '' agh how are you talking to me?!'' said a surprised Jim. _'' i am speaking to you through a mental link now let me explain my power to you, i have the ability to transform you into a more wolf like appearance with it you will gain inhansed strength speed and demonic chakra'' _said the wolf in a proud tone. '' wow that sounds awesome!'' said Jim in child like excitement._'' also you can heal faster and create force fields all though it takes alot of chakra control and alot of chakra to power it for the rest of my powers you will have to figure them out'' _finished kuraika with a grin. '' i all ways did like a challenge, but how do i use that wolf form?'' said the curious ninja.

_''you,ll have to wait for me to integrate with your system that will take a good 4 hours but while that is happening i want you to practice wielding me'' _said the wolf '' i know the perfect spot there's a ton of powerful animals deeper in the forest, this is gonna be fun'' said the excited teen.

Jim rushed off deeper into the woods to fight the inhabitants of the forest. after killing tons of giant spiders,snakes and tigers 4 hours had finally passed.

'' OK that's the last one'' wheezed Jim as the last giant tiger fell . all of a sudden Jim felt like his body was on fire '' AGHHH whats happening'' screamed Jim as he fell to the ground _'' your body is starting to construct a demonic chakra network along with my powers interning you'' _explained kuraika. '' you should have warned me it would hurt this bad '' Jim ground out. _ '' it kind of slipped my mind'' _he in a embarrassed tone.

-**Authors Note: i,m sorry if i spelled stuff wrong this is my first story also please review i want to get better at writing and every review helps and for those who are wondering Naruto will show up in ether chapter 2 or 3 also i know this chapter is short but they will get longer as i go on hopefully,also if you guys have any ideas for the story Pm me :D **


End file.
